Cat Got Your Tongue?
by Zooni
Summary: After many sleepless nights, Michelle finally faces Freddy in a battle for survival.


"What are you doing up at this hour?" asked Michelle's mom.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having those dreams again."

"Oh, _those_ dreams again. Well, tomorrow's school so you have to go to sleep. Come on, get in bed."

"Alright" Michelle sighed as she climbed into bed and kissed her mother goodnight. "Can I leave the light on?"

"No" said her mother as she closed the door.

Michelle waited a few minutes before turning the light back on and going back to painting. Mixing paint and spreading it on a canvas always calmed her down. It was around three in the morning when she put down her paints and turned the TV on. "Infomercials, infomercials, infomercials" she said to herself as she flipped through the channels. "Hmm, I didn't know they had talk shows on at this time."

Michelle snuggled up in her blankets and watched the interview. Suddenly, one of the men on the show started shouting angrily at the host. Michelle turned the TV off, afraid that it might wake up her mother. She took out her sketchbook and started doodling.

She dropped her pencil. Michelle swore she saw the drawing move. She stared at it for a moment, "maybe I just need sleep." She layed down in her bed and thought to herself. It was only a few minutes before she got up to get a drink of water.

Michelle turned the sink on and the water poured into the glass. She only took one sip before spitting it out in disgust. The water tasted just like blood. "Oh no, not again!" She ran back to her room and hid in her bed. "Leave me alone!"

"What's wrong Michelle?"

"Mum, I'm scared."

"Come here, tell me what happened."

Michelle peeked out from her blankets and stared at the man standing by her bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She pulled the blankets over her head again. Suddenly the blankets are pulled off her and the man at her bed laughs. Michelle's hands and feet are sucked into the mattress of her bed, making her unable to run away.

Freddy hops onto the bed and lays beside Michelle chuckling to himself. He grins and runs his claws through her long, wavy, red hair. "Havin' some trouble sleepin', huh?" asked Freddy.

"Shut up!" yells Michelle and spits in his face.

"What a feisty little bitch" Freddy laughs and crawls over onto Michelle's body and brings his face down to hers.

Michelle screams as she falls through the bed with the dream demon holding her. She kicked a few times before Freddy finally vanished. Michelle was now surrounded by darkness so dark that she could not even see her hands. She held herself as she felt that her demise would come very soon.

"Wait a tic, this is all just a dream! That means I can do whatever I want! Hear me Krueger? I CAN CHANGE THIS!" she shouted. Two silver wings sprouted out from her back and illuminated the room. She looked down and saw the floor was covered in pieces of broken mirror and blood. Michelle flew up from where she was falling from and grabbed a hold of a pipe on the ceiling.

"You think a pair of chicken wings will save ya'?" Michelle looked around but couldn't find where the voice was coming from. She started flying towards what she thought was an exit until...WHAM! Michelle flew straight into a wall of bars, she fell and landed on a bunch of old newspapers. She looked up to find a giant red and green Macaw standing over her.

"Polly wanna' cracker?" the parrot laughed and scratched at her with its razor claws.

"Eat this, bird brain!" and Michelle threw a glass shard at the Parrot's face.

"AARRGH! Why you fucking bitch!" Fred screamed as Michelle slipped through the bars. She ran and fell into a hole in the ground. Michelle looked up and saw a giant cat staring at her and put herself as close to the wall as possible.

The cat grabbed her with its teeth and ran over to an old box. "Mew, mew mew!" Three small, skinned kittens approached her with hungry looks. One pounced just barely missing her. Michelle tried to fly away but the larger, burned looking cat broke her wings. "Cat got your tongue?" the large cat said before the kittens pounced on her once more.

"Michelle! Michelle, wake up! Wake up, please!" Michelle's mother shook her daughter's screaming, bleeding body. Michelle flailed about, screamed once more, then stopped moving altogether, blood flowed from her mouth and a number of other scratches and wounds. The mother held her daughter close to her and cried. "Why? Why did you have to kill her? Why didn't you take me? Why?"


End file.
